


Blasphemy

by pecanroll69



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Degradation, F/M, M/M, Other, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/pecanroll69
Summary: miami rick takes you to church where you meet priest rick, a man far less holy than his title implies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gender neutral afab reader! some priest x you x miami bullshit bc im incredibly self indulgent. there will be at least 3 chapters in this one but maybe more! we'll see

“C'mon doll, we're– we’ve got business here.” You looked up from your book to find Rick next to a portal that must have materialized while you weren’t paying attention. You obediently set the novel down and walk through the portal to find yourself in front of a large, ornate cathedral. It had been awhile since you’d set foot inside a church. This one seemed particularly elegant, the walls of the hall leading to the place of worship covered floor to ceiling in stained glass. You thought it odd that Rick would take you to church, but you were certain he had some financial motive.

 

To your surprise, the two of you found a seat among the pews and sat through the whole service. You were surprised to find both him and yourself remembering all the strange ritualistic parts of mass; a kind of delight passed over you as you saw this rich and powerful Rick on his knees, praying and solemnly singing like everyone else. What surprised you the most, however, was the fact that the priest was also a Rick. His hair was messier and wilder than the rest of the holy men around him, but he fit the description otherwise: long robes draped about his thin form as he sat on the altar above you and your Rick. You thought you saw him look over the two of you and quite literally prayed that you would get a chance to meet him. He was a holy man, but something about his stately appearance, paired with the smell of incense and the opulence all around, attracted you more than you wanted to admit. The heresy of it all, of course, was a bonus.

 

At the end of mass, you followed your Rick outside. “W-wait here, sweetie,” he said as he wandered into the crowd of people talking to the priests and deacons at the service. You obeyed, noticing a few lingering glances from the surrounding people. This was expected, seeing as all the dresses Rick let you wear were ones he bought, and so naturally a bit inappropriate for church. The one you were currently wearing was a cream color, tight around your body, and made of a somewhat light fabric that revealed your nipples.

 

A few minutes passed, the crowd thinned, and your Rick walked back with a grin on his face and his arm around the priest Rick. “Hey honey, meet my uh, my friend Priest Rick,” he said to you, gesturing at the man before you. You reached your hand out and he complied with a handshake. His hands were much like any Rick’s, big with long and elegant fingers, and his were adorned with golden rings, similar to your Rick’s. He wasn’t wearing the ceremonial robes anymore, instead dressed in the traditional black ensemble priests wore outside of mass. Something about that collar looked so damn good to you. “I-it’s good to meet you. Miami has been telling me a lot about you, dear.” His eyes briefly glance over your perky nipples before returning to your face.

 

“Dear?” The affectionate name, one so uncommon to hear from Rick’s, makes you warm up with arousal.

 

Miami chimes in, still grinning, “C'mon honey, you– you and me have some business to attend to with Father Rick over here.” The two walk to the rectory behind the church and you follow. They go into an office-like room in the priests’ residence and Father Rick locks the door behind you, turning around with a frustrated look on his face. He closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose as he sits down at his desk. “So, Miami, w-what– what is it this time?”

 

“You know what, babe. It’s time to collect,” your Rick says as he looms over the other Rick, both of his hands outspread on the desk. Father Rick’s hands fall from the bridge of his nose to hold his chin as he looks up at your Rick with an exhausted and somewhat pained expression.

 

“I-I don’t owe you anything, I’ve never taken any of your blood money,” the priest replies with furrowed brows and a fire in his eyes. His voice is level and calm despite his exasperated countenance. You notice he keeps looking frantically over at you and you blush.

 

Miami laughs harsh and loud, grabbing a bottle of wine off the shelf. He sits down and crosses his legs, peering over his sunglasses to look at the holy man before him. “Blood money? As if you don’t have your fair share of unfairly earned money.” Your Rick took one of the many golden chalices the priest owned, filled it with wine, and downed the whole thing. “You think I represent opulence and extravagance? Look at you, Father. Fine wine and embroidered robes and all.”

 

Father Rick’s eyes narrowed, his frown more pinched, his form tense. “I can’t help that the parissioners donate, and I can’t help that some of that money funds my living space.” Another laugh from Miami. “Is part of that money put towards buying porn? ‘Cause I-I really need the money you owe me for whatever pleasure this darling has afforded you,” he says while gesturing to you.

 

Both you and Father Rick redden at Miami’s words. You knew Rick sold your nudes, it was part of your arrangement with him, but you’d never expected Father Rick to be a customer. It makes sense, you guess. If priests can’t have sex, they have to relieve themselves somehow.

 

“L-listen Miami,” Father Rick said, voice low and threatening and– fuck, you wished he would talk to you like that. “You said– you promised those were free after I–I sucked you off.”

 

Your blush deepened. Of course the two had fucked. You guessed it fell under the category of masturbation or something, resolving the priest of at least some of the guilt that came with any sexual act.

 

Your Rick smirked. “Yeah, th-those were free but what you’re wanting isn’t.” Father Rick’s eyes flitted over to you and Miami pulled you onto his lap. Within seconds he was kissing your neck and grabbing your ass, cheekily looking behind you at the priest.

 

“S-so? You gonna cough up the cash or what, babe?” Your Rick bites your ear teasingly and a little moan escapes your lips. The priest glares at Miami but grows increasingly flustered as the latter digs his fingers into your hips and starts kissing and nipping at your lips. His hands pull up your dress, revealing your lack of underwear to the priest. You hear a muffled “Fuck,” from Father Rick as he watches the two of you. You can’t see where his hand is underneath his desk but you hope he’s rubbing himself through his pants. You shoot him a particularly longing look as Miami toys with you and he reddens, a pained grunt escaping his lips.

 

“F-fine, I’ll fucking pay. God. Can’t say no the show you two are putting on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Miami grins devilishly as he collects the cash from the begrudging priest. The instant Priest had relented, Miami stopped kissing you, shoving you off his lap to tease the holy man about his lust. “Y-you took a vow of celibacy right? What happened to that huh?” He flicks through the bills, looking satisfied as ever. “You’re just like every other Rick, a dirty f-fuckin’ lecher who’ll do anything for a hot piece of ass.”

You hardly register what’s happened before you see the aftermath. A hard smacking sound rings in your ears and you look at Father Rick in shock. Miami raises a hand to his now red cheek as Father Rick stands fuming in front of him. Miami’s face is hard to read as he slowly turns to look at the priest. “I paid. Stop being an absolute fucking cocksucker and let me– let me enjoy this.”

Miami cocks one half of his eyebrow and shrugs a little. You’re surprised at his lenience towards the man who slapped him. You think you know a Rick.

He finishes counting the cash and places it in his jacket pocket. “So uh, y-you wanna do this here, or?” Father Rick grabs the wine bottle Miami had started earlier and downs it surprisingly quickly— Though it really shouldn’t surprise you, he’s clearly still a Rick. Still an alcoholic. Still a sex-starved old man. He gives you an appraising look and says curtly, “Here. Now.”

You are a bit flustered by his brief but domineering commands, but you recover quickly, smiling and sauntering over to him. You place a hand on his shoulder and stand on your tip toes so that your lips graze his neck before you whisper into his ear. “You wanna make memories in here, Father? I’ll make it so you never forget how good it feels to sin.” Your hand glides over the warmth in his pants and he responds by swiftly grabbing your wrist.

His hands are big, and you can feel the cold gold rings digging into your soft skin. His fingers are so long they could gag you with ease and  _fuck why won’t he just stuff them in your mouth already?_

Miami laughs, palming himself through his pants as he watches you fawn over another Rick. “He didn’t pay enough for that honey.” His eyes dart from your ass up to the man you’re pressed up against. “Not yet, at least.”

Father rick scowls at him in response, giving your ass a hearty squeeze with one hand and turning you around with the other, hand still gripping your wrist. He’s not gentler than other Ricks, but he’s certainly more deliberate. Methodical. He sets you down on the only empty spot on his desk and looks you over. There’s a sort of restrained lust in his eyes which makes you squirm. When you try to avoid his gaze, he commands, “Look at me,” his voice calm and even. You obey, of course. You can’t help but follow any command given to you in that low, oddly pleasant voice. It makes sense that Father Rick is more measured and reserved. Being a priest requires that much, but it still surprises you to see a Rick with that much self-discipline. It makes you feel even more desirable that someone who had taken a vow of celibacy would pay money for you.

Your musings on Father Rick’s character are cut short as he leans in and kisses your neck, biting and sucking with just the right amount of force. You sigh in pleasure, grabbing his shoulders for support as he lavishes your neck with attention. One hand grazes your side, feeling it’s way down to your hips and teasingly pausing before he gets to your pussy. You let out a moan of frustration and you can feel his lips move into a smirk before he plants a kiss on your jaw. “You sure do know what you’re doing for someone who’s supposed to be abstinent,” you tell him, trying to keep your voice even as he bites your ear and continues to move his meandering hands. His gentle and well-placed touches only make you want more, your pussy aching for fullness you’re sure he can provide. He pulls away to look at you with amusement. “Y-you don’t think I really follow those rules, do you, kid?”

You try to stutter out a reply, surprised by his candid and confident response, but his grin only grows wider. He shakes his head as he pulls up the hem of your dress to your hips, running one hand up your thigh and squeezing it. “It’s so sweet how innocent you are,” he says, almost whispering. The other hand begins to rub your pussy, spreading the slickness at your entrance all the way up to your clit. You begin to moan quietly at the work of his talented fingers. After all the teasing, the priest has finally graced you with a heretical touch. “This-this isn’t the first time I’ve engaged in sins of the flesh.” He puts a finger inside your pussy and you can’t help but cry out. It feels so good even to be filled by one of those elegant and clearly experienced fingers. “And I hope it won’t be the last, y-you’re pussy’s too–too fuckin’ tight for me to resist coming back for more.” You whimper at the combination of his fingers fucking you and his words of praise.

He smirks while looking down at your face, contorted in pleasure. “T-that’s right, be good for me. I wanna see, wanna get a good look at how you- how you get off on an old man like me touching you.” He slips in another finger and your pussy clenches around him, delighted in his demeaning words. “Mmf, baby. You- you gonna do that around my cock?” he says as he unbuttons and unzips his slacks with his free hand. You look down and see his erection, which is somehow even thicker than your Rick’s. The voice in your head mumbles something about forbidden fruit. He begins to stroke it, pressing it against your thigh now and again. The precum covering the head makes it slide easily against the soft flesh of your thigh, and you can’t help but beg him to thrust inside you. The grunts and soft moans coming from the priest bring you over the edge and you cum around his elegant fingers.

He smiles triumphantly, pulling out his fingers and sucking on them with a flourish. Without wasting any more time, he positions the tip of his cock to enter you before you hear Miami make a noise of disapproval. “Nuh-uh.”

You turn to see Miami, a stern look on his face while he holds his hard cock in his hands. You can’t help but notice that it’s glistening with precum and you blush. It’s not like he’s never watched you fuck someone else before, but the possessiveness in his eyes makes you redden nonetheless. These arrangements only reinforce the fact that you’re his, and it turns you on. You’re only doing this because he  _lets_ you; one word from him and you’d stay in that decadent mansion to be his entertainment, another decorative trophy piece among countless others. But Miami, the avaricious tyrant he is, gets off on the way other Ricks pine for you after they fuck you once. He might make a show out of grabbing your ass and making out with you if he sees you staring at another Rick, but he knows you are his and isn’t afraid to share you.

You return from your thoughts to hear Miami reprimanding Father Rick. “I told you, y-you can’t just fuck her without paying. You only paid for the other stuff. Cough it up or none of that sweet pussy.” As he says it, as if to entice Priest to pay up, he gets up from his seat and shoves Priest out of the way. He grins above you, his dark eyes gazing over your body hungrily. His head snaps to face Father Rick, who now looks visibly angry. “Y-you want a piece of this?” He says as he slides his cock into you slowly and you let out a moan of relief. Priest clenches and unclenches his fists, not wanting to give in but  _really wanting to fuck you._ Miami continues to thrust into you at a painfully slow pace, and you can’t help but beg for it harder and faster, turning to face Priest and show him what he’s missing. You play it up, biting your lip and furrowing your brows as you squeeze your tits. You see his cock twitch in response and in an instant he’s behind the desk you’re sitting on, rummaging through a drawer. He pulls out a sizable wad of cash and slams it on the desk. Miami, pleased, pulls out of you and gestures to your supine form.

“All yours.”


End file.
